The Sinner and the Saints
by darkangel9314
Summary: There is only one thing Miranda Salvatore, the daughter of Damon and Elena Salvatore wants in this world, and that is to the most famous ripper that the world has ever known Will she succeed in her plan or will her family find out her true nature before she could hurt anybody else?


The Sinner and the Saints

Chapter 1

Blood dripped from Miranda's fingers as she stepped onto the road where her parents had first met. The hunger inside her consumed her as she laid down on the road waiting for her next victim to arrive.

It had been a couple of hours until she heard the sound of fresh car tires on a gravel road. If she would have taken a guess at what kind of car type it was she would say it was a mini SUV filled with four soccer moms who were coming home from a night of dancing. The only thing they didn;t know was that they would never make it home.

Screams echoed from the SUV as Miranda smiled closing her eyes and slowing her breathing like vampires usually did when they pretended to be dead. The car came to a full stop as one of the mother's rushed out her feet stopping just short of where Miranda was. Her breath came out in short gasp of panic. It was the most marvelous sound in the world to her ears.

"Oh my God, Ma'am are you okay?" the soccer mom cries as she tried not to roll her eyes at the generic response. It was one of the most common ones people always asked even though she was playing dead and not breathing because she could do that.

"Guys she's not saying anything what should I do!"

"Check her pulse!" One of them shouts back sounding rather annoyed to be sitting alone in the dark part of the woods.

When the soccer mom got close enough Miranda smiled chuckling slightly as she pulled the soccer mom down by her hair opening her eyes and not bothering to look at her face before she sank her fangs deep into her neck.

The woman screamed as Miranda became more and more vicious with her and soon she screamed no more as her neck was completely severed from her body covering Miranda's clothes with her blood, but it wouldn't be the only victim she took tonight.

The other mom's screamed as headlights shined in her eyes making her squint slightly. Another soccer mom climbed in the front seat determined to drive like hell and get away from there. Unfortunately for them Miranda was a little too fast and clever for them. She had been doing this many times before. And before the mothers could fully comprehend what was happening Miranda was smashing into the windshield where she broke the glass and grabbed the other driver by the hair so hard that when she threw her from the car she had severed her head doing so.

The other two mother's looked at her in a state of panic briefly glancing at Miranda before existing the car and running for their lives in two opposite directions. She sighed as she broke off a piece of glass and threw it so hard at one mother that the piece had fallen so deep in her neck. She fell to the ground as Miranda ran after the other mother excited for the chase.

When she finally managed to catch up to the woman, she cut her off her path looking into her eyes that were filled with so much terror that Miranda couldn't believe how weak she was.

"Please. Please don't hurt me. I-I have children."

Miranda smiled at the woman as she looked deep into her sapphire colored eyes.

"Everyone has somebody." She smiled as she chomped down on the woman's neck.

After consuming and washing off the reminder of the blood from her quest Miranda made her way to her car going through the numerous clothes she kept in there just in case the ripper in her came out to play. Unlike her Uncle Stefan she had found ways to control it, but also unlike her Uncle Stefan she didn't want to.

Sighing Miranda swapped out her hunting clothes her comfy t shirt and a pair of jeans before she made her way back to her driver's seat and made her way home.

When she got back, her mother Elena was in the kitchen working hard on preparing a meal for her and her father. Both her parents had both been reformed vampires because of a mysterious cure that ran through her mother's veins, but what they didn;t know was that she was one. She had kept her turning a secret from the rest of her family and after a year of being the ripper of Mystic Falls her parents still had no clue it was her. Even her Uncle Stefan hadn't been able to see through her and he was a former ripper himself.

"Hey mom." she said smiling at her mom from the doorway. Her mother turned and her eyes stared into her daughter's. They both had the same eyes even though she would have killed for her father's blue eyes but on the bright side she had inherited his killer dark hair.

"Oh sweetie there you are. Where have you been?"

"I was hanging out with Magnus and Tesla sorry I didn't call."

"Just don't let your father know you know how protective he gets of you.":

"I know mom." she said with a smile.

Her mother smiled back and as if on cue her father, Damon Salvatore came into view giving her mom a brief kiss before pulling her into a hug.

"How are my two favorite girls doing?"

"Perfect." she said looking at her mother who only nodded.

"Well that's great. Now go upstairs and wash up for dinner Miranda."

Miranda nodded as she went up the stairs to wash everything but the sins away


End file.
